I Was Bored
by Pup03
Summary: Albus and Severus have a heart to heart after Severus disobeys the Headmaster. There is an established relationship between Severus and Albus father/son This story does contain spanking of a teenager.  AU


**The Harry Potter World belongs to J.K. Rowling meaning I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to her.**

**WARNING: This story is a discipline fiction of how Albus punished Severus for direct disobedience of an order and putting himself in danger. It does contain Corporal Punishment ie:spanking so if this offends you do not read this fiction.**

**I Was Bored**

_This is not good. Not good at all_, the fourteen year old Severus Snape thought to himself as he was seated in a very familiar seat in the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore had taken to Severus as a mentor and father figure late in the boy's first year at Hogwarts after having a long discussion with Eileen Snape who was on her death bed at the time of the discussion. Eileen passed before the end of Severus' first year, and Dumbledore became his guardian and Tobias willingly signed away his custody rights to his only son. It had hurt Severus to lose his mother, but getting away from his father was nothing short of a blessing. However, at this very moment, Severus was beginning to wish he was anywhere except where he was.

Albus Dumbledore was a very fair man. Over the past four years Albus and Severus had grown to be father and son. No one who did not know how the relationship between the two came to be, would assume they had always been just that, father and son.

Severus Albus Snape Dumbledore was a very intelligent young man Albus considered himself lucky to call his son; however, Albus was not blind. Severus was not perfect and more often than he wished, Severus found himself on the other side of the Headmaster's desk.

Tonight Severus knew there would be no detentions, no lines, or scrubbing caldrons. No tonight Severus knew he had broken his father's number one rule and he knew very well what that warranted. The only comfort he had in this whole mess is that he had managed to conceal Lily's involvement in this whole mess.

As Severus sat in the chair looking down at his hands, for they were very interesting at this particular moment in time, Albus paced behind the desk. This is how the man calmed himself before dealing with a situation.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Lil's look at this!" Severus said showing Lily his potions journal with alterations made to a pepper up potion._

"_Sev, that's brilliant! What does it do exactly?" Lily asked._

"_Exactly what you think. If I brew this correctly, then it will strengthen the potion and also sharpen the alertness and receptiveness of the drinker. It will be brilliant to take before studying exams. It will even sharpen your memory," Severus answered practically radiating._

_Lily smiled, "That is bloody brilliant, but what if it doesn't work? I've never seen those two ingredients mixed together before."_

_Severus shrugged, "Yeah, the best I can tell it could possibly create a toxic mist, or a deadly invisible gas, but look Lil I don't see how it can't work."_

"_So you're Dad is actually going to let us brew this. I remember last time he said no more experimenting until you brought your grade up in History of Magic," Lily reminded._

"_Well not exactly…See I thought we would try this one out on our own. Remember that room we found the summer before third year. I bet we could go there to brew," Severus encouraged._

"_What if it does make a toxic mist or something? Uncle Albus told us to never brew alone especially with experimental stuff. I don't know Sev, I want to do this but after last time we did something he said was dangerous…Well I have no desire to experience that again," Lily explained._

"_Awww, come on Lily you are supposed to be the Gryffindor, not me! It'll be fun. Will you please do it for me Lils?" Severus said giving her his best most charming smile._

_Lily never could resist that look, "Ok when?"_

"_I'll meet you in the come and go room tonight at eleven."_

"_Ok Sev, see you then," Lily replied giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower._

_Severus was running behind schedule, and just as he was about to make it to the entrance to the room of requirement, he heard, "Severus Albus Snape!"_

_**Shite!** Severus stopped walking, but his heart was thudding as if he were running as fast as his feet would carry him. He turned to face the Headmaster, "Yes sir?"_

"_What exactly are you doing out past curfew? It is after eleven and what is that in your hand?" Albus asked extending his hand._

_Severus passed Albus the potions journal, the page was clearly marked, and it would take an idiot to not know what Severus was up too. _

_Albus grabbed Severus by the scruff of his shirt and guided him in silence to his office, and unceremoniously seated him in the chair in front of his desk._

**End of Flashback**

And this is why Severus was in the situation he was in now. Albus sat in his chair and took a deep breath looking directly at his wayward son.

"Explain," was all Dumbledore said and it left no room for argument.

Severus sucked in a deep breath of his own and replied, "I was going to attempt to alter the pepper up potion Dad."

Albus closed his eyes and shook his head, "Why?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored and this is what I thought of when I had free time."

"And your grade in History if Magic is what?"

"Well I don't think it is a T any more," Severus replied honestly.

"But it is not an Acceptable is it?"

"No sir."

"And what did I say about experimental potions until your grade was acceptable?"

"That I could not brew them until I had earned the privilege back," Severus deadpanned.

"And what did I say about brewing potions that could be volatile or could possibly harm you in any manner?" Dumbledore asked.

"That I could never brew them unsupervised, but Dad there that one is not…" Severus started.

Dumbledore slammed the potions journal down on the desk to the marked page where Severus had written the possible dangers to the potion in the margins. Albus glared at his son, "Think before you speak son. You know how I feel about lying. It clearly says here that this potion has a potential to create a toxic fumes which is dangerous. Who was going to supervise you while brewing?"

"No one," Severus answered.

"And tell me Severus, where is Miss Evans?"

Severus' head shot up and he had a panicked look in his eye before he could conceal it.

"Just as I thought. She is waiting on you in the Room of Requirement." It was not a question. It was a statement.

"Dad you have to believe me. She tried to talk me out of it. I give you my word. If you will get your pensieve, I will show you the memory. Please don't punish her too," Severus pleaded.

Albus knew Severus was telling the truth. He did not need a pensieve.

"So not only did you know what you were doing was wrong, but Lily did too, and she in fact attempted to dissuade you from this…adventure, and you chose to move forward with this idea. You chose to disobey my orders, put yourself in danger, and convince your friend who told you this was a bad idea to go along with you anyway."

Severus nodded.

"A verbal answer Severus."

"Yes sir, that is correct," Severus said meeting his father's eyes. Oh how he hated to see the disappointment there.

"Severus, if you were in my shoes, what would you do had your son, who you love and cherish, had disobeyed you and had full intention of putting his life in danger because he was bored?" Dumbledore asked him seriously.

Severus was not sure how to answer that.

"Would you forget it happened because you didn't want him to be upset with you for punishing him?"

Severus thought about it, then shook his head no. "No, I would definitely punish him for his infractions because I would want him to understand that I care if he is hurt and I make rules for his safety."

"I see. And do you think you would like punishing him and having him angry at you for the next several days? Do you think it would be easy?" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus could see where this was going. He was usually angry with his Dad days after the punishment he knew he was about to receive.

"No sir, I don't think I would like it or think it would be easy for me to have him avoid me for appropriately punishing him for something he knew he should not have done in the first place."

"So do you see the position your actions have put me in right now? I don't enjoy this part of being a father, but it is necessary. I would be remiss in my duty as your father if I just simply let it go, and you understand this correct?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir," Severus replied with a heavy sigh.

"Very well I believe you know what is coming next. Remove your robe and drape it over the back of the chair son," Dumbledore instructed.

As Severus was removing his robe, Albus opened the drawer to his desk and removed a long wooden paddle.

Albus stepped around to the same side of the desk as Severus and moved the chair out of the way. "Reach to the opposite side of the desk Severus."

Severus bent over the desk in that horribly vulnerable position putting his backside on display for a perfect target.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Severus?"

Oh how he loathed that question, "Because I disobeyed your orders and had full intention of brewing a potion knowing it could cause potentially fatal results."

"Is that all Severus?"

Severus was racking his brain, what else had he done? Of course he wasn't in the best position for thinking at the moment.

"Who was with you Severus?"

_Shite!_ "Lily, I was willing to put Lily in danger as well to brew the potion unsupervised."

"That is correct son. You will receive fifteen; five for each infraction."

"Yes sir," Severus said gripping the other side of the desk hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Anticipation was the worst, but Severus did not have to wait for long. The first stroke landed square across the center of his bum eliciting a yelp from Severus.

Dumbledore landed the next two on the right cheek and the next two on the left cheek in the center of his bum.

Severus hated this. He hated he had put his father in this position, but he hated even more that he put himself in this position. Severus did not blame his Dad for his punishment, but himself and the tears began to flow.

Dumbledore raised his arm high and brought the paddle down on Severus' bum again this time alternating between the left and right side with the next five strokes.

Severus was crying in earnest, "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again."

Severus was a strong young man and it always broke Albus' heart to see him cry. He had to steel himself to land the final five strokes, and not give in and let his boy off with only ten.

"I know you are my boy. I know you are."

Dumbledore placed his left hand on the small of Severus' back and Severus knew what was coming. In rapid succession, Dumbledore landed the last five strokes to Severus' sit spots just where his bottom met his thighs. He wanted to make sure Severus would not forget this lesson soon. "AHHH! Dad Please…I'm Soorrryyyy!"

Albus set the paddle down on the desk and rubbed Severus' back to calm him while uttering words "It's over son. You are forgiven. Shhhh. It's over" over and over again.

It took Severus a few minutes to realize that Albus had stopped spanking him. Once he heard his Dad talking and felt the familiar calming touch to his back he quit sobbing.

Severus stood up and Albus walked around behind his desk and placed the paddle back in the drawer and he began walking with Severus back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I really am sorry Dad," Severus said once he regained his composure.

"I know you are son, and you are forgiven."

Severus gave a small smile, "I'll never do that again."

Dumbledore half chuckled, "Now let's don't make promises we can't keep."

"So you're not going to punish Lily this time right?"

"Lily…Do I know a Lily? I don't think I know what you are talking about son? Lily, perhaps you could remind me?" Dumbledore said.

"No, if you don't remember I don't think I'll remind you. Her bum does not need the same fate as mine," Severus said attempting to rub the sting out of his rear.

Dumbledore put both hands on Severus shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Very well son. It looks like we have made it to the Common Room but I want you to keep in mind that if you ever do something such as this again I will not hesitate to repeat this lesson. I don't care if you are a grown man with a career and children your life is very important, I love you very much, and I will never hesitate to remind you. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus smiled because he could certainly see the man delivering a well deserved smacking no matter his age and replied, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore ruffled Severus' hair, "Awww Dad! You know I don't like you doing that."

"Ahh another thing that must have slipped my mind. Good night son and do try not to get bored so easily. Sleep well and I love you."

"Good night Dad. Love you too."

* * *

><p>So here was my first shot at fan fiction and a story between Severus and Albus. I like those two together. What did you think. It is a discipline fiction. I am aware of that and I am also aware that this is not everyones cup of tea so to speak; however, I warned you before ya started reading. If you think I should write another fic along these lines let me know.<p> 


End file.
